Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas furnace systems and, more particularly, to a condensate collector system for a multi-poise gas furnace system.
Gas furnace systems burn a gas fuel to generate heat. Exhaust gases generated by burning the fuel are passed through a chimney or flue and discharged to, in most cases, ambient. In the flue, the exhaust gases begin to cool and form a liquid condensate. It is desirable to remove the liquid condensate from the flue in order to minimize negative effects on furnace functionality. A typical gas furnace includes a condensate collector system that is designed to capture and drain the liquid condensate. Conventional condensate collector systems include a condensate trap that constitutes a separate component that may be either mounted internally or externally to the gas furnace system and plumbed during installation using drain tubes.